Her Darlings
by talkstopaintings
Summary: [Pre-Movie; One-shot] Fire and ice on a fateful night.


**A/N:** BEHOLD! My sole and terrible contribution to Elsanna Week. I decided to try a change in POV for once. I really wanted to write more for EA Week but I struggled to even finish this one so I thought better of it haha. That, and I wanted to return to writing AAFS and Sunshine.

Sorry my sweethearts, I've been busy with work and other adult issues like finances so I've found very little energy for writing lately. I'll get right back on that train now that this is finished.

This is more **genfic** than anything but I hope you all enjoy~

* * *

 **Prompt: Day 1:** Fire and Ice

* * *

"She won't stop crying."

Idunn could barely get the words past her lips. Her throat was hoarse from screaming and her eyelids dragged like heavy curtains. The room was dark, lit only by a small fire and the twinkle of stars outside.

Agdar frowned. He placed down the squirming bundle in his arms back into the rosy pink cradle. The wailing quieted, but didn't cease. His expression tightened and Idunn saw worry lines across his face.

"I'm going to put Elsa to bed and then speak with the Royal Physician."

Idunn tried not to flinch. She sat up and Agdar hurried to grab the washcloth from the basin on their nightstand. Idunn's lips trembled as he wiped the sweat from her brow. The heat in the room was suffocating.

"You need to rest," Agdar whispered. His gentle fingers brushed against her temple and she leaned into his hand.

"I have to be there for her," Idunn said, "and I wish to sing Elsa to sleep."

She swung her legs to the side of bed and rose to stand. Instantly, the heat in room crashed over her like a wave and the crying from the cradle rung in her ears.

Agdar caught her as she stumbled.

"Idunn!" he cried, "You need to rest."

Idunn closed her eyes against the pounding in her head. Her whole body ached and the pain between her legs throbbed with a vengeance. Her heart heavy with guilt, she nodded and let her husband guide her to bed.

"Give Elsa a kiss for me?" Idunn asked, eyes tearing up.

"Of course," Agdar said, a sympathetic smile gracing his worried features.

With another kiss to her sweaty forehead, he left her alone.

Idunn sighed and leaned against her pillow. Her eyes drifted close. The pain of labor finally caught up to her and she welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep.

Until a sharp cry pierced the air.

Idunn jumped. A hot draft blew through the room and brushed her cracked lips. The Queen weakly pushed herself up, gasping with a parched throat.

Tiny embers flickered from the low firelight and above the cradle.

The wailing came again.

Idunn stumbled in her haste. Her body screamed in protest as she leaned heavily against the cradle and reached inside. Her thin fingers clasped around a small, warm body. Blue-green eyes flashed for a moment before shutting and a red mouth let out a high-pitched whine.

"Oh, Anna," Idunn whimpered, "please my darling, don't cry anymore."

Idunn carried the precious pink bundle back to her bed. She rocked and shushed her new daughter, murmuring into strawberry locks.

But Anna continued wailing. She squirmed and clenched her red little fists, face contorted in pain. Tears of frustration welled up in Idunn's eyes.

Ever since Idunn had brought Anna into this world—hours and hours of heat and pain and _sobbing_ —Anna had not stopped crying.

She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. Idunn had held her to breast, milk leaking from a pert nipple, but Anna had turned her head away and wailed. The wet nurse had tried tempting Anna with a warm bottle to no avail. Idunn had held Anna until the doctors had convinced the Queen to let her rest.

Idunn clenched her jaw. Still now they refused to tell her the reason for her daughter's fever. She blinked away her tears and ran a finger along a hot, freckled cheek.

"Hush my sweet," Idunn mumbled. She rocked Anna to her chest. "Mama's here."

Anna whined, wriggling against her. Idunn's robe loosened and a tiny hand brushed her breast. The Queen's lips trembled.

Anna's skin was like _fire._ Heat from her little body permeated the air. Her bright, bright red hair was matted with sweat.

The birth had not been easy and Idunn's stomach twisted at the thought that it may have been all for nought.

Idunn shivered. She refused to let that happen. Hoisting Anna closer, she settled into humming and singing a lullaby. The grandfather clock ticked towards midnight. By the time it struck, she could barely keep her eyes open. Idunn ached from crown to toe and Anna still had not stopped.

She sniffed into the Queen's bosom and Idunn wished Agdar was there. Her husband had been calm and collected when Elsa had been sneezing snowflakes. He'd known what books to seek out and who to trust. Once, Idunn had found Elsa, barely two, giggling and gliding around her room on a frost-covered floor. Idunn had fretted over any bumps and scrapes, but Agdar had just laughed and tried to catch Elsa on unstable legs.

A yawn, cut off by a whimper, broke Idunn from her thoughts. She glanced down and bit her lip as Anna clutched at her breast. Her tiny hand was warm, but the Queen could finally see sleep tug at her features. Idunn lifted Anna up and kissed her forehead.

"There, there Anna." She rose from her bed and made her way to the cradle, eyes fixed on her daughter's little chest rising and falling. "You'll be alright. Just sleep for Mama please?"

Fingers trembling, Idunn laid Anna in her pink cradle. She watched her toss and turn for a bit before making her way back to bed. She needed every bit of strength if she wanted to care for Anna in the morning. Eyelids heavy and heart heavier, Idunn slipped under the covers and dozed off.

* * *

It was not too long before Idunn, sleep-addled and weak, sensed a change in the atmosphere.

The hot, humid night cooled and dried. A gentle breeze drifted in and brought with it the scent of pine, frost, and toy dolls.

Idunn stirred as the door creaked.

Light spilled in through a crack. The soft _tip-tip-tip_ of feet followed a small, shadowy form.

Idunn's eyes fluttered open when Anna cried again.

A shiver ran down the Queen's back and she was about to bolt out of bed when the thump of wood and a high-pitched grunt stopped her.

"Almost there—oh no, shh. I—yes, got it!"

The aurora borealis split through dark clouds and shone atop winter gold hair.

Elsa, dressed in her baby-blue nightgown and missing shoes, peered into the crib. Her blue eyes lit up. Idunn opened her mouth to speak at the same time Elsa did when—

A wail cut them off.

Elsa's face fell and her delicate, little fingers clutched the crib. The Queen's heart clenched.

Elsa put a finger to her lips and tried to shush Anna. Anna only cried harder, squirming. Sweat beaded on the back of Idunn's neck.

Elsa reached in and tried to comfort her baby sister. "Don't cry, you'll wake Mama." Her blue eyes glanced worriedly in Idunn's direction and the Queen stayed still.

Something told her not to interrupt just yet.

When Anna started to thrash in her bed and the fireplace began to crackle and hiss, Elsa tried humming a lullaby.

Anna whined and the heat in the room grew.

Elsa tried offering her pacifier. Idunn couldn't help but smile at her eldest daughter's generosity.

It dropped when Anna tossed in her cradle and screamed so loud, Idunn feared for her lungs. The Queen gasped and jerked the covers off.

Blue sparks sprouted from tiny fingertips and a sound, like a bell, rung over Anna's cries.

Snowflakes danced above the cradle until Anna's sobs died down. Eventually, tiny still-red fingers reached up. A coo came from the crib.

Elsa's entire face lit up. Her barely-freckled cheeks bunched up from the force of her smile. She wiggled her fingers above Anna and giggled when tiny hands reached up to catch falling snowflakes.

Embers sparked from Anna's fingers, jumping and bursting as they circled around Elsa's blue snowflakes. Elsa leaned forward, dangling precariously atop the stool she was perched. Anna reached forward and Elsa blew her a kiss, a white snowflake settling atop her baby sister's nose.

A new sound filled the room.

Anna's laughter.

"Hello little baby," Elsa cooed, "you're a princess just like me."

Idunn watched in awe, eyes watering. It made sense now. The ever-present heat, Anna's all-too warm body, and her cries. She'd been gifted with powers just like Elsa.

 _She just didn't know how to control them,_ Idunn thought. Oh, her poor darling.

But then Elsa had appeared and Anna giggled as she put on a tiny show of snowflakes and frosty swirls. Idunn pressed a hand to her mouth, lips trembling.

Both of their children's powers were intense, and yet, together her girls laughed and played.

Unable to keep quiet anymore, Idunn rose from her bed and called softly, "Elsa, dear."

Elsa stopped. She whirled around to face her, blue eyes wide.

"Mama," she squeaked, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave my room. I j-just wanted to see the baby! E-Everybody else got to see her and I—"

Idunn laughed despite her sore throat. She strode over and leaned down to cup Elsa's cheek. "Hush now. I'm not angry my darling," she said, eyes glittering. "I wanted you to see her too."

Elsa snapped her mouth shut and blinked owlishly as Idunn straightened.

The Queen peered into the crib. Blue-green eyes stared up at her, a thumb caught in a small mouth. When Anna noticed her, she let go of her thumb with a pop and her fingers grasped at air.

Idunn gasped softly. Tears pricked at her eyes again and she reached down. Anna grabbed a finger and tried to put it in her mouth, wide eyes now watching her. Idunn chuckled through her tears and tucked Anna to her chest. Through her nightgown and her baby's blanket, she felt a delicate, welcoming warmth. Idunn smiled as Anna snuggled into her bosom, eyes fluttering shut.

"Do I have to go back to bed?"

Idunn frowned at Elsa's timid whisper. Her eldest daughter was staring at her socks, blue eyes watery and bottom lip between her teeth.

Idunn bent down and laid a kiss on Elsa's golden crown. "No my darling. Tonight, you're sleeping with me. I don't want you slipping in the hallways this late at night."

Elsa touched the spot that Idunn had kissed and a grin lit up her face. A few snowflakes twinkled from her fingers. The bright lights roused Anna from her sleep. She gurgled and tiredly grasped at a blue-white swirl.

Elsa squealed before she could cover the noise with her hands. Idunn smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. She gestured for Elsa to follow and her daughter clutched at her robe. To the Queen's amusement, Elsa tried peering into her arms by standing on the tips of her toes.

"Her hair looks like a fire," Elsa whispered as they climbed into bed.

Idunn shifted a few pillows to make sure Anna wouldn't roll over in her sleep or endanger herself in any way. She beckoned Elsa to lay on Anna's other side and said, voice soft and bell-like, "Your Papa's hair was almost as bright when he was young."

Elsa giggled. The noise caused Anna to stir. She blinked several times before whining and grabbing at Elsa. Elsa stared with wide eyes. She raised a finger and sparks shot forward. They danced around Anna's head before dispersing and landing on her nose. Anna sneezed then laughed, fingers still outstretched towards Elsa.

Elsa gasped in joy. "She likes my powers Mama!"

Idunn watched the exchange with shining eyes. Twice blessed, she was.

The Queen tapped Elsa's nose and said, "She loves _you_."

Elsa stared up at her, brimming with excitement. She wiggled under the covers and pressed her face as close to her baby sister as the pillows allowed her.

"I love you too—" Elsa paused and glanced up at Idunn.

"Anna," Idunn whispered, settling on the other side of her daughters. She brushed a few of Elsa's bangs back and then tucked a stray lock behind Anna's ear. Anna sniffed and closed her eyes. Her freckles stood out now against her pink skin.

Elsa laid a tentative kiss on Anna's forehead and the redheaded princess turned towards her unconsciously.

"I love you Anna," Elsa whispered. Her voice was thick with sleep.

Idunn wrapped her arms around her darlings as best as she could.

From the window, the northern lights spilled forth and bathed them in colors of blue, green, and pink. Strawberry-red and white-gold tangled together as the three of them drifted off.

The last thing Idunn thought of was how much sense it made that the heat and cold reacted so intensely to each other.

It was just like magic.


End file.
